


Cats or Dogs: the Debate of the Century

by arthursmorgan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: The mansion was mainly silent with only the clatters of cutlery being heard faintly in the distance as Five prepared himself a Marshmellow Peanut Butter Sandwich through the peacefulness of the old house.And, of course, the two arguing voices emitting from the living room, one calm and one frantic, a perfect balance.





	Cats or Dogs: the Debate of the Century

The mansion was mainly silent with only the clatters of cutlery being heard faintly in the distance as Five prepared himself a Marshmellow Peanut Butter Sandwich through the peacefulness of the old house.

And, of course, the two arguing voices emitting from the living room, one calm and one frantic, a perfect balance.

„All I‘m saying is that cats are majestic and that‘s why we should get one!“ 

„But have you ever seen a dog, Klaus?“

Dave and Klaus were sitting on the two opposing couches, facing each other. Klaus was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his wide spread knees, his leather skirt creasing between his legs. Dave, on the other hand, was leaning back, one arm thrown over the couches backrest, his own legs crossed over each other. 

The pair was entirely different in so many tiny aspects, yet they complimented each other so very beautifully. When one was a storm, the other was the sunshine; when one was crashing and falling, the other was the safety of the harbor. Their love ran deep, in their bones and in their core; the very thing they were made up of. 

When Klaus had a PTSD attack, Dave would comfort him. He would say „want me to do your make-up?“ and Klaus would always say yes, and he would concentrate on the feel of Daves hand resting on his cheek as he applied his eyeliner. Would concentrate on the closeness of Dave, on his calming voice guiding him through everything, and he would manage to breathe again. When Dave had one, they were like thunder, rumbling through his entire body, shutting his mind off of everything besides. Those times were the roughest for both Dave and Klaus. Klaus would caress his face, tell him he loved him, that their friends were okay, he could see them, and he talked to them sometimes. He would say that the war was over, and that they didn‘t lose everything, that they had a life to build. Sometimes it took hours for Dave to be able to regulate his breathing again, and when he did, Klaus would guide him to the bathroom where they would take a bath together, Klaus gently washing him and talking quietly to him.

Very few quivers happened in their relationship, and if they happened, they were minor. Just like this one.

„Of course I‘ve seen a dog, Dave. Dogs are great but cats! We wouldn‘t have to go walk a cat each day, unlike a dog. We need that time, Dave!“ Klaus gestured wildly with his arms, his eyebrows raised.

Dave sighed, „but a dog is a mans best friend,“ he said, almost defeatedly. Arguing with Klaus was tiring, even for him. His lover was just way too good at it.

Klaus chuckled, making Dave grin in return. Klaus‘ smiles and chuckles always managed to break through to Dave at any given time. This one was no different. „That‘s all you‘re coming up with?“

„I mean,“ he paused „yeah.“ 

„Dave, I love you but there‘s something missing and it‘s a cat,“ Klaus explained, getting up in one swift motion and almost stumbling over one of his boots that he had taken off previously but managing to catch himself before falling.

He wandered around the small coffee table that was covered in stuffed lizards and skeletons, and plopped down next to Dave on the other couch. Dave moved his arm on the backrest so it laid around Klaus‘ shoulders and began idly stroking his arm with his thumb, almost as though it was a natural reaction. It really was, though. In the war, whenever they had some time together, they would lay together, Klaus resting his head on Daves shoulder as Dave stroked the others arm, calming and reassuring him as they heard helicopters whirring above them and bombs going off in the far distance.

Klaus kissed Dave quickly, lingering on for a few seconds before he pulled back and leaned into Daves side, picking at a lose thread on his lovers jeans. „How about we get a cat and a dog?“ Dave proposed into the silence. Even Five had seemed to have gone elsewhere to eat his sandwich in peace, away from the muffled voices talking in the background.

Klaus answered as the door to the living room clicked open quietly, but neither of them seemed to notice „but cats and dogs don‘t get along, Dave.“

„Where‘d you get that from?“ Dave asked, chuckling quietly and leaning to his side slightly to look at Klaus‘ face. 

„Oh, you know, just—“

„What are you guys arguing about? Five already complained about it,“ Vanya questioned, pointing over her shoulder as though Five were stood there. She was standing to the side of the couch, looking at the two expectantly.

They both looked up from each other and at Vanya. Dave opened his mouth to answer but Klaus was faster than him and hastily replied „Whether we should get a cat or a dog.“

At that moment, Luther appeared in the room, no doubt following the hushed yet prominent voices to see what the fuss was about. „Neither as long as you‘re living here,“ he stated, having heard Klaus‘ statement clearly.

Appalled looks were thrown at him, and he widened his eyes before he started stammering, trying to explain himself, to keep his authority as Number One, but he quickly realized he was not up for the fight „I think a dog would be great,“ is what he settled for in the end. Klaus gasped loudly, his hand covering his heart as he stared at Luther with his mouth agape. 

„My own brother, betraying me. How could you, Luther?“ He asked, his voice breaking as he put on a dramatic act. The make-up underneath his eyes threatening to smear by the tears building up in his eyes.

Luther widened his eyes again and quickly responded with „I- I‘m—". In the end, he broke off his stammering and simply started leaving the way he had arrived again when he bumped into Diego.

Diego was just putting one of his knives back into its sheath when he stumbled into Luther, glaring at the bigger man threateningly.

„But Dave, cats are easier to take care of and they live longer!“ Klaus started up again, his voice taking on a whiny tone as he turned back towards Dave.

Diego gave them a confused look but simply walked off again, not caring enough to ask. 

„Just get a bird,“ Vanya finally proposed. Both Klaus and Dave immediately turned towards her, Dave letting out an incredulous „a bird?“ as Klaus stared at her.

„Uhm, yeah?“ She paused quickly, and when the two men kept looking at her, she added, awkwardly „You know, a small bird.“

„Why would we get a bird?“ Klaus asked, sharing a look with Dave, who shrugged the best he could with his arm still slung around the other.

„Hey, birds are great,“ Vanya elaborated, looking at the others with her eyebrows knitted together and her forehead creased. As the two explained that they wouldn‘t get a bird and the decision is between a cat or a dog and that was final, Vanya huffed and wandered off towards the kitchen, leaving the two to their own battle.

Klaus picked up the dog tags hanging against his stomach and began fumbling with them, the two little plaques emitting small clinking noises as they bumped against each other. He kept looking at them, and Dave watched him with a fond glint in his eyes, his thumb beginning to caress Klaus‘ arm again. 

Dave leaned in and kissed his lovers cheek, pulling him in closer towards him. „We could get both,“ Klaus said at last.

„Yeah?“ Dave inquired. „Yeah,“ Klaus confirmed as he leaned over to gently kiss Dave, caressing his face in one of his hands as the other still held onto the dog tags.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like an eternity ago but never posted it? anyways here it is
> 
> tumblr: hargrevees


End file.
